


58-69 per te, ma abbiamo vinto entrambi

by Klainesflirtyduets



Category: SKAM (Italy), Skam Italia
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, martino deserves the world; e giovanni garau è il miglior amico che si possa avere
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainesflirtyduets/pseuds/Klainesflirtyduets
Summary: VENERDÌ, 13:52 pm.Martino è il tuo migliore amico da quando avete sei anni. Eravate in classe insieme alle elementari, e tutto è cominciato quando la maestra Rosaria vi ha messo in prima fila come vicini di banco perché tu parlavi troppo e lui non parlava abbastanza.





	58-69 per te, ma abbiamo vinto entrambi

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho molto da dire. Il coming out di Martino mi ha stravolto l'anima e Giovanni Garau con la U perché è sardo merita tutto. Entrambi meritano tutto.

Martino è il tuo migliore amico da quando avete sei anni. Eravate in classe insieme alle elementari, e tutto è cominciato quando la maestra Rosaria vi ha messo in prima fila come vicini di banco perché tu parlavi troppo e lui non parlava abbastanza.

Le cose negli anni non sono cambiate poi molto: Martino non è mai diventato un chiacchierone, tu non hai mai smesso di esserlo, e nessuno è mai riuscito a mettersi tra di voi. _Culo e camicia_ vi chiamava tua madre, quando vi vedeva ridacchiare insieme con le bocche sporche di nutella davanti ad un episodio di Dragonball – un soprannome che non avete mai perso, nemmeno alle medie, quando vi hanno piazzati in classi diverse e vi siete fatti altri amici, e nemmeno ora che siete più grandi.

Non c’è mai stato davvero un momento in cui Martino non fosse al tuo fianco; siete cresciuti spalla contro spalla, avete vissuto insieme ogni pietra miliare e ogni più banale evento della vostra vita – dai sacramenti al primo video porno sul computer antico di tuo padre, dal tuo primo bacio durante il gioco della bottiglia alla rottura con Eva, dalla morte di tuo nonno paterno al divorzio dei suoi genitori. Martino è tuo fratello tanto quanto Chicco: anche se il legame con lui non è di sangue, quello che avete è di gran lunga più vincolante, più certo, perché Martino è parte di te, del tuo passato, e se guardi avanti puoi vederlo nel tuo futuro. Non c'è niente che potrebbe farti dubitare di ciò - e la verità è che neanche il suo comportamento in questi mesi ti ha mai fatto mettere in discussione la vostra amicizia.

Certo è stato frustrante vedere Martino prendere le distanze e costruire muri tra voi - mattone su mattone, segreto dopo segreto - senza saperne il perché; ti ha fatto sentire impotente, e ti ha fatto preoccupare in modo assurdo, perché non hai mai avuto dubbi sul fatto che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa di grosso a turbarlo. Ma Martino ha sempre avuto il brutto difetto di chiudersi in se stesso nei momenti peggiori, invece di aprirsi con gli altri, ed è sempre stato compito tuo cercare discretamente, a piccoli tentativi, il modo per supportarlo.

Ci sono volute settimane, mesi fa, durante il divorzio dei suoi, prima che Martino ti dicesse a sue parole ciò che provava; quando hai visto Martino cominciare a prendere scuse, ad inventarsi balle poco credibili, ad essere evasivo, hai pensato onestamente che questa volta sarebbe stato lo stesso - pensavi che una volta giunto il momento giusto sarebbe venuto da te, pensavi si sarebbe finalmente fidato. Ma Martino ha rifiutato ogni invito, ha distolto lo sguardo ad ogni silenziosa richiesta di aprirsi, ha continuato a mentire, ad accumulare merda, e tu hai assistito quasi inerme al momento in cui tutto gli è crollato addosso durante la festa di Covitti. 

Non sai cosa abbia spinto Martino a sentire la necessità di proteggersi da voi, da te, ma quella sera è letteralmente bastata la parola sbagliata, uno sguardo apprensivo di troppo, e Martino ti è andato in pezzi davanti agli occhi come uno specchio. È stato brutale per tutti i presenti, le sue schegge sono state taglienti e dolorose tanto per lui quanto per te e i vostri amici - ma se Elia era furente e Luca ferito per il suo sfogo, tu sei rimasto atterrito davanti all’innegabile certezza che quello fosse il limite per Martino. Un punto di svolta o un punto di rottura. 

Per tuo sollievo, non è stato il secondo caso. E davvero non sai cosa sia successo a Martino nell’ultima settimana, ma quando ti ha raggiunto dopo scuola per chiederti se volessi passare del tempo con lui, ti è bastato un secondo per riconoscere nel suo atteggiamento esitante e nei suoi mezzi sorrisetti una tacita ammissione di colpa e un goffo tentativo di riavvicinamento.

_Finalmente,_ hai pensato. Ma in tutta onestà, ti ha anche un po' stupito, e non perché non te lo aspettassi. Più che altro, dopo la litigata davanti al locale di venerdì scorso, una settimana di assenze e totale isolamento, e l’ennesimo atteggiamento schivo sul bus, credevi che Martino necessitasse ancora un po’ di tempo per digerire tutto quanto, per prendere coraggio e farsi avanti - tant’è che sei rimasto qualche secondo a fissarlo in cerca di tracce di dubbio o di rimorso.

Invece Martino ti ha guardato quasi speranzoso e ti ha spiazzato proponendoti un pomeriggio a base di pizza, mortazza e City-Real, mandando a fanculo le sue riserve e il divario che ha cercato di creare tra di voi con tre semplici parole. Perché una proposta del genere per voi ha un significato ben preciso: è il vostro modo per chiedere supporto senza dirlo esplicitamente, e lo è da ben prima di quest’estate, da ben prima che la mamma di Marti avesse l’ennesimo tracrollo psicologico. È davanti alla console che dopo la morte di tuo nonno hai parlato a Martino della vostra relazione bizzarra e conflittuale; il tradimento di Laura lo hai confessato tra un’imprecazione e l’altra mentre giocavate a FIFA, e la rottura con Eva l’avete discussa con i polpastrelli unti di pizza e mortadella. Ogni confidenza - ogni situazione difficile - è stata affrontata invitando l’altro sul divano di casa, rinchiudendovi nella vostra bolla privata fatta di cibo spazzatura, calciatori in TV e una silenziosa promessa di totale comprensione. A pensarci, sarebbe stato assurdo, quasi inconcepibile, se Martino non avesse deciso di chiarire le cose tra voi così.

Nessuno dei due quindi si è seduto su quel divano ignorando il fatto che avreste affrontato l’enorme elefante nella stanza che vi perseguita da fin troppo tempo. E anche se l’intenzione di Martino non fosse stata chiara sin dall’inizio, il suo nervosismo e i suoi sguardi esitanti non ti avrebbero lasciato molti dubbi. Nonostante e _proprio_ per questo, non hai osato aprire il discorso; non gli hai fatto fretta, non hai fatto trasparire quanto aspettassi questo momento. Hai lasciato che fosse Martino a rompere il silenzio – _ti ricordi quando m’hai detto che non sapevi che cazzo avessi in questo periodo?_ – e hai risposto con quanta più nonchalance potessi mostrare, non solo perché non volevi metterlo in soggezione, ma anche perché dopo averlo rincorso per mesi era solo giusto che fosse lui a fare lo sforzo di venirti incontro. 

Non avevi mai pensato però che tutta quell’ansia di parlare fosse dovuta ad una cotta - una cotta che a quanto pare non è né per Emma e neppure per Sana - e certamente non avevi mai pensato potesse essere causa di tanti casini tra voi.

Magari - pensi quasi di sfuggita, mentre ridacchi per l'incredulità di Martino davanti alla tua battuta sullo stanzino della radio - magari non è ancora il momento delle spiegazioni. O magari ancora una volta ti sta sfuggendo qualcosa e non riesci a capire ciò che passa nella testa del tuo migliore amico.

“Ti do un indizio.” ti dice lui, voce flebile. 

Tu ti limiti ad annuire, a mormorare un “okay” più confuso e curioso che altro, continuando a tenere gli occhi puntati sullo schermo. Martino non fiata per qualche secondo; lo senti deglutire rumorosamente, prendere un respiro tremolante, e attendi. 

“Non… non è una ragazza.”

Ti ci vogliono un paio di secondi per comprendere il significato di quelle parole dette a mezza voce – un paio di secondi nei quali la tua testa è completamente vuota, e l’unica reazione che il tuo corpo sembra avere è un tuffo al cuore così forte da lasciarti il petto dolorante.

_Non è una ragazza_ , ti riecheggia in testa, e un istante dopo, è come se ogni singolo secondo vissuto in questi mesi ti assalisse. Tutti i tasselli sembrano inserirsi al loro posto, tutto si fa chiaro: capisci perché Martino fosse così restio nel contatto fisico, comprendi perché fosse tanto strano e vago con le ragazze, soprattutto con Emma, e perfino i suoi commenti da infame sul professor Boccia assumono un senso. La forza della tua realizzazione è così destabilizzante che senti il bisogno fisico di voltarti a guardare Martino, come se posare gli occhi su di lui, solido ad un palmo di mano, potesse concretizzarla in qualche modo.

Ma Martino fatica a guardarti negli occhi; se ne sta muto e ansioso in attesa di una tua risposta, come se ne fosse realmente spaventato - e _questo_ era il motivo per cui ti ha tenuto a distanza, pensi, era questo che lo tormentava; ma l'idea che abbia vissuto tanto male l'idea di dirtelo continua a sembrarti inspiegabile. Non riesci a trovare una ragione - a meno che…

“Sono io?” gli chiedi a bruciapelo, perché è l'unica cosa che ti viene in mente, e se davvero fosse così vorresti rassicurarlo: non sei quel tipo di persona cafona che allontanerebbe il proprio migliore amico perché ha una cotta per te. Anzi, la cosa ti lusingherebbe pure. 

L’espressione di Martino da ansiosa si trasforma in qualcosa tra l’allarmato e il divertito alla tua considerazione, “Tu? No, no, non sei tu, no!” balbetta, imbarazzato. 

“Vabbè, scusa, che ti faccio schifo?” lo sfidi, spudorato, un po’ per scherzare, un po’ per curiosità, e un po’ per far capire a Martino che non ha motivo di temere nulla.

Lui ti guarda per qualche secondo in silenzio e sembra recepire il messaggio, perché un minuscolo sorriso gli compare sulle labbra e ogni suo muscolo sembra rilassarsi. 

“No, non mi fai schifo. Però non sei tu.” afferma, scuotendo la testa e sbuffando una risata ancora tinta da una leggera incredulità.

Tu vorresti potergli dare una gomitata e dirgli che non c’era bisogno di farsi tante pippe mentali per una cosa del genere, che non era nulla di che, che non avrebbe mai dovuto dubitare del tuo supporto. Ma tu gli occhi ce li hai, e hai visto Martino letteralmente trasformarsi davanti a te il secondo esatto in cui ha capito che essere se stesso non avrebbe cambiato niente tra di voi, e in fondo sai che non era qualcosa di poi così sciocco. Perché se tu senti il tuo petto scoppiare di felicità e di orgoglio _solo_ perché il tuo migliore amico ha trovato il coraggio di dirti che gli piace un ragazzo, se senti il cuore stringersi _solo_ al pensiero di quanto libero si possa sentire - beh, puoi _solo_ immaginare cosa possa provare Martino in questo momento, dopo chissà quanto tempo passato a nascondersi, a preoccuparsi per una cosa che pare tanto piccola, ma che è enorme, immensa. 

Ti senti invaso da un nuovo moto di commozione per lui, e sbuffi fuori una risata cercando di scacciare il magone che ti rende difficile parlare; ti pare che il tuo cuore sia cresciuto di due, tre, cinque taglie, così pregno e gonfio di affetto che sembra volerti sfondare la cassa toracica col suo battere furioso. Ti volti, lo riguardi, e ti senti così dannatamente fiero di lui per essersi aperto, e onorato per aver avuto la sua fiducia, e sollevato, perché finalmente non ci sono più segreti a dividervi. E ti senti pure emozionato, perché in tutti questi anni Martino non ha mai ammesso di essersi innamorato, ed ora c’è qualcuno là fuori – qualcuno che non sei tu – che gli ha rubato il cuore. 

Martino non sembra intuire quanto questo ti stia provando. “Non giochi?” ti chiede, di nuovo pronto a riprendere in mano la partita di FIFA, mentre tu sei preso a gestire tutto ciò che il tuo cuore e il tuo cervello ti stanno urlando.

È in quel momento che sei colpito da un'illuminazione repentina.

“È quel ragazzo che ti ha ridato le cuffiette in palestra” rifletti ad alta voce, il ricordo dei loro sguardi fin troppo lunghi, fin troppo imbarazzati, improvvisamente più nitido nella tua testa.

Martino è colto un attimo di sorpresa, ma annuisce con un mezzo sorriso, e tu annuisci di riflesso, considerando.

“Vabbè, è figo.”

“Cosa?” ride lui, guardandoti con una faccia stranita, e tu ti stringi un po’ nelle spalle.

“Beh, mi sembra un bel ragazzo, no? Che ti devo dire, zì!”

La situazione è nuova e voi siete goffi nel gestirla, ma esorcizzate l’imbarazzo ridendone. In fondo, sono discorsi che dovrete abituarvi a fare, perché a Martino piacciono i ragazzi – piace un ragazzo al momento – e questa è la realtà dei fatti: non dovreste viverla diversamente da un’ipotetica cotta per una ragazza.

“Vabbè, che fate - uscite, state insieme? Come.. Come stai?” indaghi, onestamente curioso.

“Ma.. in realtà è un po’ strano lui.” risponde Martino, un po’ esitante, e a te si accendono automaticamente i campanelli d’allarme in testa. “Prima aveva una ragazza…poi m’ha detto che l’aveva lasciata, poi… il giorno dopo m’ha scritto _stiamo correndo troppo_. E poi li vedo che si baciano insieme alla festa di Covitti. Non ci sto capendo più un cazzo.”

Non riesci a contenere uno sbuffo di risata a quell’affermazione, perché - ironicamente - quello che sta confondendo Martino ora sta certamente chiarendo un sacco di domande che ti sei posto in queste settimane.

“Vabbè, forse…” consideri, sovrappensiero, il tuo cervello diretto in mille direzioni e pure distratto dalla suoneria di un telefono, “Boh… sta facendo un po’ lo stronzo. È il mio?”

Martino annuisce e tu ridi quando vedi che è Luchino a scriverti in cerca dei bigliettini sulla legge di Gauss; Martino si alza per andare a controllare se lui li abbia tenuti veramente, e tu ti prendi qualche secondo per fare ordine nella tua testa in sovraccarico di emozioni. Approfitti dell'assenza di Martino per segnare un paio di goal, ma sei preso dal gioco solo per metà, perché parte di te è acutamente e inesorabilmente concentrata su di lui; e quando noti che Martino tarda a tornare al divano perché distratto da un blocchetto di post-it azzurri, non riesci a trattenere la curiosità.

“Che hai trovato?” gli chiedi, perché non ti sfugge quell’espressione da sottone che ha stampato in faccia. Martino sminuisce il tutto con un “niente”, ma tu non sei scemo, e in quel _niente_ tutto sorridente leggi l'evidente affetto che prova per il misterioso ragazzo delle cuffiette.

Ti si stringe un po’ il cuore a vedere Martino così, un po’ per nostalgia - perché ti manca sentire la sensazione delle farfalle allo stomaco ad ogni cuore mandato su Whatsapp da Eva - e un po’ perché fa abbastanza schifo che il tuo migliore amico si trovi in questa situazione così ambigua. Se c’è una cosa che vuoi con tutto te stesso per lui, e che Martino si merita assolutamente, è un po’ di felicità. 

“Comunque” dici, non appena Martino torna a sedersi accanto a te, riprendendo il discorso esattamente come lui lo ha introdotto, “secondo me, dovrebbe lasciarla la tipa.”

La cauta ma evidente felicità di Martino alle tue parole quasi ti strappa il cuore dal petto, e tu stavolta non riesci a trattenerti dal prenderlo affettuosamente per il collo, spettinargli i capelli, e ricambiare quel sorriso con tutto l’affetto che provi.

Quella sera, alla fine del torneo, dopo una pastasciutta in bianco fin troppo salata, decidi di rubare una delle cornici abbandonate tra gli scatoloni del padre di Martino mentre lui è in bagno; leghi il joystick dell’Xbox ad un filo trasparente trovato frugando nel suo comodino, e improvvisi una sorta di quadro tridimensionale attaccando il tutto al muro della sua camera da letto. Soddisfatto, fai due passi indietro e immortali la tua creazione, per poi decidere di condividerla su Instagram.

_Trofei_ , intitoli l’immagine.

Elia e Luca sono i primi a vedere la storia, e subito la commentano dandoti della pippa in più modi fantasiosi. Tu ridacchi, scuotendo la testa divertito; ma ti senti anche un po' compiaciuto, perché solo tu e Martino in realtà sapete veramente cosa significhi - perché nessun altro ha avuto il privilegio di essere _te,_ questo pomeriggio. 

Martino entra in quel momento in camera, anche lui col naso puntato allo schermo del telefono. “Zì, ma in cosa m’hai taggato--?”

Tu aspetti in silenzio, mentre Martino controlla Instagram. Dopo qualche secondo, solleva lo sguardo su di te, poi si volta a guardare il joystick appeso al muro, e poi di nuovo te. Le sue guance stanno assumendo un leggero rossore e c’è un sorrisetto grato ed emozionato a sollevargli gli angoli della bocca, perché ovviamente ha intuito il significato nascosto del tuo trofeo improvvisato. 

“Bisogna ricordarlo questo giorno, zì” dici, scrollando le spalle, fingendo che il gesto abbia meno significato di quello che in realtà gli dai - fingendo che il tuo cuore non stia nuovamente esplodendo per l'emozione, e che tu non abbia la voce rotta. Ti schiarisci la gola. “Ti sarai fatto più scaltro, ma questa è l’ultima volta che ti lascio vincere. Quindi goditela.” 

Martino sbuffa una risata e ti dà una gomitata, cercando di allontanarti per nascondere gli occhi lucidi. Ma tu non glielo permetti, lo prendi per il coppino e te lo trascini addosso, avvolgendolo completamente tra le tue braccia. Lo senti sciogliersi contro al tuo petto, naso nell'incavo del tuo collo. 

“Grazie, Gio.” ti mormora contro la spalla. Tu gli arruffi i capelli, mandi giù il magone, e gli lasci un bacio sulla testa. 

“E di che, zì. E di che.”

La partita si è conclusa 58-69 per Martino, ma oggi avete vinto entrambi. 


End file.
